An Awful Night to Sneak Out
by Grim Angel's Heart
Summary: Grell decides to see sneak out a see Sebastian at the wrong time. Please review. Pairings: WilliamXGrell RonaldXGrell UndertakerXGrell, bit of drama lots of smut
1. Love and Hate

Grell passed Willam's room quietly sneaking out once again. He wanted to see Sebastion, why should Willam even care so much? Grell did enjoy spending time with Will, but he always seemed to be working or busy. Grell didn't want to bother him. He knew Will though he was stupid and annoying (plus other things Grell hated being called). But Grell did'nt want to give up on Will. So he tried everything flirting, tempting, and teasting, but none worked on him. He just cast Grell aside as many other's did. Grell was nothing but a lower rank, someone to take out anger on. So Grell though. But inreturn for the abusment Grell turned his eyes to Sebastion.

Willam heard the sound of light foot steps in the halway. He was awake doing paper work, as always. He knew these foot steps mush belong to Grell. He was the only damned reaper who sneaked out at night. And for what? A God forsaken demon. Willam wanted to rip out the eyes of the demon just for looking at Grell. Why did Grell love any man that walked by him with a nice face? Willam sighed. He'd now have to go after the god of death. Willam slipped out of him room silently following the red-head flamboyant man that oh so carelessly walked though the darkness. What should he do the punish the man to teach him not to sneak out? A preverted smiled crossed Willam's face.

Grell yawned and when on walking passed the doors of Ronald Knox and the few other reapers. When a hand shuddenly covered his mouth and pulled him back. He desperily tried to look at the face of the man who held him closely pulling him back. The full moon light shown on the face of Willam Spears. "You know better than to try to sneak out to see a demon." Willam said. Wait was that lust in his eyes. Grell felt a slight smile of his own; breaking free of the hand infront of his mouth. "Ohhh Will~ Am I going to get taugh a lesson?" He tried to push his hips back into Willam's.

Will's smile faded. Was he really doing this? He knew lust most have been in his eyes for Grell to pull such a move. The man never gave up! Always doing something pervet to get attention. Willam wasn't going to abanded his plan though. He hauled Grell to his room throwing him inside.

"Why so violent to a lady Will~?" Willam hated to amit it but he loved the way that death god said his name. It send shivers down his spine. "You are no lady Grell Sutcliff." Willam said a bit coldly.

By now he'd pushed, or rather throw Grell onto the bed. Using his tie to bind him behind one of the rails of the headbroad. He'd already made quick work of the buttons on Grell's vest and shirt, and was now working onhis own. He made sure to unbutton each one slowly...sexy...just to drive the other reaper mad with lust. He wanted Grell to go insane for him right then and there. He slipped off the peskly clothing.

His lips crashed with Grells. Willam's tounge exploring he mouth. Grell wanted to feel him more. To touch, but this damn tie was keeping him from his goal. He moaned lightly tasting more of Willam's natural flavor. Wasn't Grell in love with Sebastion? To hell with Sebastion he wa sin love with that Phantomhive brat anyway! What did Grell care. He flirted with Sebastion for Willam's attention. And right now that's what he had. Willam broke the kiss slowly. Then bit into Grell's bottom lip drawing blood. Grell yelped with pain. Willam licked the blood off his lip then when after his neck sucking and biteing the pale flesh extremly hard. Grell let out a moan mixed with pain and pleasure. Will's cold hands trailed down Grell's chest, making him shiver. One hand found his nipple and rubbed over the nub making it instanly harden. The other trailed down further sliping Grell's belt open. Grell let out a loud moan throwing his head back.

"Ahhh~ Will." Grell's voice moaned.

Willam rubbed down Grell's chest to where the other was. They started to slide Grell's pant's off him. The cold hands sent delightful chills down Grell's spine. He shivered. A cold hand shroke Grell's shaft slowly. Making Grell let out a loud lustful moan for Willam's name. Once.. twice more then the pleasure stopped and Grell felt something at his entrance.

"W-will..ah-ahh! wa-wait!" But Grell's pleas where ignored by Willam.

And he pushed his head in. Leaving Grell to scream, but a hand covered his mouth. He didn't want the others to come running in to ruin things. Pushed in compelely not even giving time for Grell to ajust, or anything for that matter. Willam could feel blood sliping out. He'd take the money for new sheets out of Grell's paycheck. He pulled out and thrust in again. Grell moaned in pain and pleasure. It seemed to just fade together for the moment. It was wonderful and agonizing at the same time. Willam could be so cruel sometimes. After a few more thrust Will was sent over the edge. There pants mixed together. Willam pulled out of Grell and untied unted from the bed post. Grell hug Willam burying his face in his chest. "Oh Will-" "Get out." Willam cut off Grell.

"What? It's rude to throw a lady out after sex!" Grell flumed. He was mad for the moment, but he knew if Willam didn't take back what he said. That anger turn to tears.

"Get out Grell Sutcliff. You are not lady that should have proved it! Now leave." Willam's ruthless voice cut deep into Grell's heart. A hard slap across the face knocked Grell out of the bed. Grell quietly got put forcing tears back from his eyes. He threw on his pants and the beautiful red jacket he'd solen from Madam Red and left. He cried soundlessly walking down the hall. He wanted to die. He was so stupid thinking Willam loved him. Willam loved his work, that's all if anything. Grell shut the door to his room behide him. Maybe he was really useless. He'd defianly been as Madam Red's butler. And he inded up killing the only woman he even though of loving. Damn he'd though tonight was going to be a good night.


	2. Rejection

Ronald wandered around. He looked for the red-headed reaper. Surely Grell was up by now. He usually was around-and-about by nine and it'd just turned twelve-thrity. He soon decided to go to the red butler's room. He quietly opened the door, since it already better cracked open. Grell's clothes lay in a small pile on the floor. He was still in bed with the chovers pulled up to his neck, but a hand laid out on the side table. The remains of dried blood cover the table and floor. Ronald sighed deeply. What had the man done to himself? This wasn't the frist time Ronald saw his red-headed flamboyant sempai sleep. But this time was different. Normally Grell slept with a slight prevert smile. Now his mouth was just barely parted. He seemed to look younger that he actually was. Maybe a bit more femimine too. Ronald stepped a bit closer. Grell looked so beautiful when he slepped. What would it be like to take those lips with him own? He tried to push those thoughs out of his head, but they wouldn't leave. Grell looked so...a sigh, and Grell's eyes opened. Normally they'd be full in love and energy, but all the now seemed to fade into a sad, confused expresstion.

"Ronald?" He asked a bit confused.

"Sorry, Grell-sempai I didn't mean to intrued. It's half passed tweleve, so I came looking for you." He tried not to show worry, or pity. But did that even sound believe able?

"Oh, guess I slept in some." He leaned up.

The covers fell out his bare chest. He was confused at frist. Then remember why he was half naked and bit his lip gently. He didn't want to show any embrassment to Ronald. Wait did he actually say he came looking for him? Grell smiled a bit; cute young Ronald was worried about him.

"..." Ronald bit his lip.

Grell's chest was sharing him in the face. He jacket hung lower than ever on his arms exposting even more of the flesh. He figure looked a bit more feminie that a man's should. Grell had a bit a curve in his lower back leading down to a hippy waste. Grell never exposted himself so this was a frist for Ronald. He'd never got to see his body expect through annoying clothing. Ronald was actually wait for Grell to say something like 'How dare stare at a womans body like that!' but it never came.

Grell didn't say anything to lustful eyes that stared at his. He did fell a bit embrassed under the gaze of the hungry, practily screaming for more, eyes.

"Is that a hickey?" Ronald said in annoied tone. Damn Willam for leaving that! Grell looked away; he felt like a whore. This had been all Willam's fault hadn't it?

"I gift for trying to leave." Grell mumbled quietly. He added "from Willam" under his breath.

Ronald Frwoned. "What happened? Whatever it was it is gotten you depressed."

"It's not important." Grell looked away. He knew if he said anything Willam have his ass, and he'd look totally weak. Atleast Ronald cared unlike Willam, unlike Sebastion, unlike most people. Ronald sat down genetly on the bed leaning his face close to Grell's. "You could tell me I wouldn't say anything."

Grell blushed lightly, as Ronald's lips rubbed against his own. Then shared at each other forever. Leaning in slowly then pulling back. Ronald was geting sick of waiting Ronald's lip pressed into Grell's. His tounge slipped into Grell's mouth exploring. Not forcefully as Willam had done it, Ronald's kiss was more gentel, more kind. And Grell adored it.  
He wasn't sure how long it was before they broke the kiss, but they where both out of breath panting, lighly.

Willam looked quietly through the crackof Grell's door full of fury. How dare Ronald do that. Grell was his play thing. No one elses to touch...ever. Naturally he turned and left quietly walking down the halway. The anger raged more voilently and he began to blame others, like the demon Sebastion. Grell was HIS has he not proved that the night before? He sighed he had been a bit cold. But it hurt so bad seeing his love with another man. He clenched his chest. A dull pain swelled up inside him. What did he do to diserve this? Damn, it hurt being rejected.


	3. Used

-3 Days later-

It only been three days, hadn't it. Well since William seemed to have lost have of his heart. He felt like someone slowly was beginning to stab a knife through his chest as he watched his fellow Reapers. They couldn't be lovers. He thought. People didn't become lovers only after three short days! But he knew he was lying to himself, and rejection of Grell's love tasted foul in his throat. Ronald hadn't left Grell's side since that awful day. William could only watch them at this point, and he was going sick of watching too.

He'd seen Ronald go into Grell's room at least an hour ago. He wasn't pleased at the very least with what he'd been hearing. Grell was defiantly getting punished for his idiotic actions. And as for Ronald...he'd have the find the tiny bit of him the still thought of Ronald as a young child and pupil. Then find his sanity and try not to kill him.

"Ahh~ Ro-Ronny!" he heard Grell's sweet voice cry. Though now it was bitter sweet for him, because that sexy voice wasn't calling his name. Grell's pleas for more and for him to thrust harder filled William's ears. He felt his face turn red with anger. He didn't even realize he was shaking till a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Well, well William, it isn't like to be so angry." He looked out of the corner of his eye to see the Undertaker's twisted smile. "Gentlemen don't get angered so easily."He chuckled.

"I am sorry. I have work to attend to." William pushed up his glasses while trying to get hold of his emotions. Undertaker gave a wider more twisted smile. William was so amusing like this. Though normally had was completely boring and a kiss ass. He'd never seen William lost control over himself so easily. Well then after all a smart fool could see he had 'it' bad for Grell. Undertaker thought of himself as an extremely smart fool. Grell was not going to be William's and he had planned to keep it that way...though Ronald Knox clearly wouldn't do.

"And so I join your little game Grell." The Undertaker chuckled softly to himself.

-Hours Later-

Ronald finally exited the room. His hair was twice as messy as usually. His breath where still coming in small pants. That had been their first time together. Ronald was so pleased with himself. He couldn't get the pictures of Grell's horny face expressions out of his dirty mind. Everything that happened in the last hour played in his head; Grell's moan and pleas still ringing like bells in his ears. He whipped the sweat off his forehead and made an attempt to look presentable in front of any other Reapers that may see him. Then, oh so, suddenly William's shears where in his face; Ronald made an attempt to back up but only hit a wall.

"Wi-william," Ron said in shock a gently pushed the shears away, but they only tailed down to his neck. The threat to kill him was definably there. "Did I do something wrong." He tried to keep his voice steady. William's expression was a deadly one, though the light shined on his glasses refusing to show his eyes.

"You know what you have done is", his cold voice rang through the hallway, "strictly forbidden."

"It won't happen again." Ronald said before thinking. He knew it was a lie to get out of trouble. He'd just have to be care _next time. _Well, if there was a next time for Ronald.

"You would best hope not, _child_." His voice sounded so cruel and hollow. He lowered his weapon long enough for Ronald to leave. William wanted nothing more that to kill the blonde kid that almost ran down the hall away from him. But now he'd have to confront Grell. He rested his hand on the door knob was he sure he wanted to go in knowing Grell just had sex with Ronald. He slow turned the knob pulling the door open. No William had in let that anger built back up. He couldn't go soft no, not yet anyway. He'd wait till he was in his office alone for that. He flung the door open. He didn't care in he broke it; he'd take in out of Grell's pay-check. Though lucky enough, for Grell, he didn't break the door.

"Grell Sutcliff," William's voice cried angered. Grell had his back to William as he tugged on his jacket.

"Will," Grell remembered what had happened a few days ago. The stabbing pain in his heart and scars on his hand reminded him every day.

"You have disobeyed a strict rule-."

"I can say the same for you, Will~." Grell let his coat fall off his shoulders. "Don't tell me about some rule you won't even follow yourself." He himself barely recognized the voice that came out of his mouth. But Grell didn't care. William had hurt him and dissevered whatever pain he got from seeing him happy, with someone else. Grell though he felt invincible for the moment. He thought he would turn around and see a dumfounded William. But of course he would be wrong turning to see an even more angered William Spears.

He stuck him across the face. Grell was knocked to the floor; William not even caring how much force he put into that punch. But the moment he realized what he had done pity pooled into his mind and heart. He _loved _Grell. Yet he just knocked him to the floor.

"I never want to hear you call another man's name other than my own!" William heard Grell let out a soft sob. No he wasn't crying. William thought quietly. Half of him was so scared and concerned about Grell. He wanted to hold him and apologize more than a million times. While the other haft thought about raping him and proving to Grell. He was only _**his. **_

William grabbed his hair pulling him up face to face with him. Grell bit his lip softly. He wasn't crying. No he wanted to look strong in front of Will, even like this. Grell let out a soft sighing breath. "Please let go of my Hair Will~. It hurts." Grell said softly.

William didn't answer. Seeing Grell like this was he really going to go through with this? He pushed all other thoughts to the back of his mind. He would need to focus on the task ahead. He'd pulled Grell's glasses off his face tossing them aside and began pulling off his coat. William made such quick work of Grell's clothing. William had needs, like all men did. Nor was he going to sit around and let someone like Ronald get to Grell. He roughly threw Grell onto the bed. Grell let out a soft barely heard moan as William nibbled at the skin on his neck.

"W-will st-stop," Grell pleaded. He only continued. He tried to push William off of him, but it was a failed attempt. William only pinned Grell's hands to the headboard. Grell didn't seem to notice was completely naked, until Will began stripping himself. Why was it always him in these situations? Grell asked himself. Why did he still even love William after all he'd done to him? He'd fucked him and thrown him out. Now he was forced to the bed by the same man about to be raped.

"Moan for me." The voice came demanding, but his eyes were pleading for his to make a sound other that a plea of 'stop'. Grell felt pity for Will not knowing why. He hit him and punished him like a child. But now Grell saw William loved him. He could see it in those sad, pleading green eyes.

William licked around Grell's nipple teasingly. Caught by the surprise Grell let out a loud moan of William's name. William smiled faintly satisfied. He thrust into Grell, shocked let out a loud scream.

"A-ahh Wi-will~!" he cried. William groaned back listening to Grell's cries and screams. After what was like am hour William got up. Then reality set in Grell just cheated on Ronny. Well it was rape but in the end he gave in. He felt like such a whore. William got dressed quickly. "You're leaving?" Grell asked.

"I have work." William said coldly. Oh yes, that's the William Grell couldn't understand and could get extremely pissed at. But he knew he could never hate him... And just like that William left. . Grell felt so...used. Why did William have to be so cruel to him? Grell cried as he got dress. He was such a fool to think William loved him. He was nothing but a toy to Will.


	4. No Longer Just his Toy

-Later That Night-

Grell walked quietly through the streets for London. His long brown hair tied back with a red bow, round glasses, and a black suit on. He chose this from because neither William nor Ronald would recognize him if he was seen. And in this form he didn't care how saw him crying. And so he bawled his eyes out about everything he couldn't when they happened. The past day's events, Ron, William, and even Sebastian rejecting him; he cried because he killed to only woman he had and ever would love. He stumbled all alone in the London's cold streets. His only comfort was the full, bright, moon, but even that didn't stay long clouds sprinkled the sky. And all of Grell's dumb luck vanished completely when it started raining. His hair began cling to his face, so soon he was utterly drenched it the heavy rain. Grell couldn't bring himself to care. If rain was the least of his worries he'd just go home, and deal with William. He stumbled once again bumping into someone.

"Well, well Grell Sutcliff." The voice of a demon said. Sebastian Michaels stood before Grell. Grell normally be so happy to see the demon butler but now he just wanted to be alone.

"Please, j-just l-leave..." he sobbed, "me alone."

"..." Sebastian sighed heavily; letting Grell run into the darkness of the cold icy night. He pitted Grell deeply, and didn't know why. He'd never seen him actually run of brawling so badly. He didn't think he ever saw anyone cry like that.

He didn't care where he went, or who save his awful state. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the pale full moon returned to the sky. It gave Grell enough light to see he was in a back alley way of the London city. He sighed and leaned on the wall.

Undertaker saw a small fragile figure lean on the brick wall of an apartment. The Rain had finally stopped leaving him a clear night to stalk in prey. He heard Grell let out a loud sigh. He couldn't help but want to comfort that small fragile, childlike man leaning on the wet brick. Undertaker never really liked Grell in this form. He acted so much different than _**his **_Grell. _**His**_ vivid, brilliant Grell, who he'd found so entertaining. He remembered the time he found the reaper in a coffin sleeping. He wanted to see him react to begin made fun of. And the outcome had been the best fun he'd have in years. Then there was also the time he'd seen this Grell for the time. He was so easily frightened like a small child. It was so adorable! He seemed so fragile and Undertaker thought of taking advantage of that. Now, it seemed those forgotten thoughts were back.

"It's been a dreadfully long time, Grell~!" Undertaker smiled deviously. Grell wasn't completely found of that smile, but he had to admit it was sexy.

"Yes, I think it has." He tried to pull himself together and smile back.

"You're so cute and you act so strong." Undertaker put a hand on his face making Grell blush slightly "You shouldn't have to put up with William." He frowned and rubbed his thumb against his face. Grell's blush deepened. "It's raining come with me so you don't get sick." Grell allowed Undertaker to take him home, to _Undertaker's home. _He was quite sure what would happen once he got there but anything was better than being Will's toy.


End file.
